


I Couldn't Have Planned for You

by miss_minnelli, Sherwhotreksings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Multimedia Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: Zira plans for everything and is incredibly organized, but what she didn't plan for is to fall in love with her best friend.Crowley is not organized, pretty much at all, but as she intertwines her life with Zira's, she learns a little something about making future plans.A collection of bullet journal spreads, planner pages, and to-do lists made by Zira Fell and Antonia Crowley during their years at university.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	I Couldn't Have Planned for You

**Author's Note:**

> This project is a collaboration between me, miss-minnelli, and my lovely and talented girlfriend, sherwhotreksings. She is the Crowley to my Aziraphale, and so she will be the author/artist of Crowley's planners and to-do lists, and I will be creating Zira's bullet journal spreads. 
> 
> We are very excited to share this new wives project! 
> 
> Note: The snakes that Crowley had doodled are Snekley, created by elizabethelizabeth <3

**Zira Fell**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156700475@N04/49895906346/in/album-72157714307683473/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156700475@N04/49896215582/in/album-72157714307683473/)

**Antonia Crowley**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156700475@N04/49895909951/in/album-72157714307683473/)


End file.
